1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a locking device for a detachable skate of sports shoe and more particularly to a detachable ice/roller skate utilizes a locking device convenient to pivotally engage with or to release from a sports shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology trend in skates manufacturing has been toward convertible shoe with a detachable ice/roller skate. Attaching the detachable ice/roller skate to the convertible shoe capable of converting from a shoe into an ice/roller skate at will is known in the art. Also, detaching the detachable ice/roller skate, of course, capable of converting an ice/roller skate into a shoe for walking is known in the art. Thus, a skater can avoid carrying additional footwear for walking or other physical activity when the skates are not in use or are not allowed. A need exists for improved the construction of convertible shoes and facilitating their operation. Currently, with increasing demand for conveniently locking convertible shoes have evolved over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,260, issued on Aug. 29, 1961 to Meyer, discloses a skate shoe and interchangeable roller and ice skates therefor. The skate shoe includes the combination of mounting plate secured beneath the sole of the shoe. This mounting plate is provided with a plurality of headed studs and a lug. A skate has a top plate matching the mounting plate having a plurality of keyhole slots and a locking slot. The keyhole slots are capable of receiving the headed studs when the shoe is placed upon the skate for retaining the shoe assembled with the skate. The lug is capable of inserting into the locking slot so that a screw mount lug and a locking screw thereof is adjusted to abut against the lug to effectively lock the shoe in place upon the top plate of the skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,038, issued on Sep. 19, 2000 to Dong et al., discloses a skate having a shoe portion detachably secured to a plurality of longitudinally aligned skate wheels for traversing a surface. The shoe portion having a sole defining a toe end and a heel end. The skate further includes a frame having an upper surface and a lower surface attached to the wheels. The skate also includes a heel latch member rotatably attached to the frame for receiving and coupling to a heel binding attachment surface located in the heel end of the sole to the frame. A lever arm is attached to the heel latch member to selectively release or attach the shoe portion from the heel latch member. The heel latch member is rotatable about a vertical axis extending normal to the elongate direction of the frame. The heel latch member is rotatable between a locked position, wherein the heel attachment member is nested therein, and an open position, wherein the frame is detachable from the shoe portion to convert the skate into a convention shoe. However, the structure of the heel latch member of No. 6,120,038 is complicated manufacturing process and therefore increases mass production cost.
A variety of other roller skates are particularly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,249; 5,314,199; 5,340,132; 5,507,506; 6,065,759; 6,120,039; 6,164,669 for example.
The present invention intends to provide a locking device of the skate simply comprising of a rotatable hook actuated by an elastic member for conveniently engaging with or releasing from an engaging wall of the sports shoe. The locking device of the skate accomplishes both conveniently combining the skate with the sports shoe and simplifying the entire structure of the skate in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a pivotal device for a detachable skate of sports shoe, which allows pivotal movement of the detachable skate with respect to the sports shoe during assembling or disassembling operation.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide a locking device for a detachable skate of sports shoe comprising of a rotatable hook actuated by an elastic member for conveniently engaging with or releasing from an engaging wall of the sports shoe.
The another objective of this invention is to provide a locking device for a detachable skate of sports shoe comprising of a rotatable hook engaging with the engaging wall of the sports shoe that accomplishes to simplify the entire structure of the skate.
The present invention is a locking device for a detachable skate of sports shoe. The locking device mainly comprises a rotatable hook, an elastic member, a lever and an engaging wall. The rotatable hook is provided on the detachable skate being adapted to releasably engaging with the engaging wall provided under the sports shoes. The elastic member is provided to bias the rotatable hook and the lever is used to rotate the rotatable hook for assembling or disassembling by means of overcoming bias force of the elastic member.